Wings Of Freedom - The Story Of A Fallen Angel
by RimaMashiroSMILE
Summary: The story of the "Fallen Angel" who has forgotten how to smile. However, could the help of the former Guardians, Hikaru and Rikka change her very personality and her fate? This is a story of Friendship and Romance which will forever change "Shugo Chara" and it's character's relationships.


Wings of Freedom

A FanFiction about a new arrival in Shugo Chara, the new Ace of the Guardians.

**Chapter One**

"_Liars, they're all liars…"_

"_This is not my true self…"_

"_I wish,"_

"_I could smile freely…"_

"_To spread my wings…"_

"_To make the world smile…"_

"_With my own..."_

"_So why?"_

"_Don't you?"_

"_Why…Why don't I?"_

"_Because... because I can't...smile…"_

"_Good morning everyone!"_

"_Good morning Ms Yumiko!"_

"_Today we have a very special transfer student who has come all the way from France back to Japan, he's very shy so I hope that you all make him feel very welcomed please!" _

"_Yes Ms Yumiko!"_

"_Rei-kun you can come in now!_"

At that very moment, a small, timid boy walked into Seiyo Academy's first grade class. His eyes shimmered a beautiful, enigmatic, light blue and his long, wavy blonde hair fell delicately down to his waist. His pale skin caressed his adorable face as he stood motionless before the class. Hikaru slowly turned his face from the window, staring at the new boy with a side-look and a hand, on which he leaned his head on. Innocent eyes stared back at the familiar face of the student with eyes of dark blue, examining the bored face properly with an angelic expression.

"_Would you say hello to your new classmates Rei-kun?"_

"_..."_

"_Rei-kun?"_

"_Wow, he really is shy!"_

"_Yeah, he looks so small and timid, like a girl!"_

The tiny boy's cute face looked slightly down at the wooden floorboards of the classroom, his face looked faintly troubled as Hikaru had noticed.

Long, blonde bangs gently looked up again, resting upon the little boy's eyes.

"_Hello, I'm Rei Tachibana, son of Mr and Mrs Tachibana, it's a pleasure to meet you..."_

"_EEEEH?!"_

"_Tachibana?"_

"_The company that is known all around the world?"_

"_Wow, I heard they're incredibly rich too!"_

"_Mrs. Tachibana is also a famous and beautiful geisha!"_

"_The Mr. Tachibana is very clever too and is really high-class."_

"_Really?"_

"_It's true!"_

Whispering of childish gossip flooded the classroom as the emotionless boy silently walked to a seat. He stood beside Hikaru, staring into his deep, blue eyes.

"_Nice to meet you again, Hikaru."_

"_It's been a while, Rei."_

"_Hikaru, Rei, do you know each other?"_

"_Yes Ms Yumiko, our fathers work together so we know each other."_

"_Well that's brilliant! Hikaru, you can show Rei-kun around, since you're Guardian anyway!"_

"_Yes Ms Yumiko..."_

"_I look forward to working with you, Hikaru, or should I say Hika-chan?"_

"_I prefer for you to call me Hikaru."_

The new boy stared at Hikaru's face for a while before he finally sat down at his new seat, his angelic eyes locked onto Hikaru as if he were the wolf's prey. Hikaru's cheeks faintly blushed and his head turned to face the window beside him, the beautiful boy's eyes widened very slightly at Hikaru's reaction and turned to look at the board at the front of the classroom.

**Chapter Two**

"_Hey Hikaru~!"_

The salmon-haired girl dashed towards the peaceful boy, her eyes on fire. She boomed his name over the whole school grounds before she noticed him walking calmly towards the Royal Garden. Suddenly, she remembered the speed she was going at and desperately tried to stop herself, her feet cascading across the path until she crashed into the grumpy boy in front of her.

"_Rikka, what are you doing, someone could have been badly hurt."_

Hikaru brushed off the dust that had formed on his shorts and hair in a disappointed fashion.

"_Someone **was **badly hurt!"_

"_Be careful where you're stampeding with that voice of a giant you got there, stupid."_

"_How dare ya, I'm older than you y'know!"_

"_And what part of you is really?"_

Hikaru folded his arms, staring at the girl who was lying across the ground, covered with dust, dirt and tears filling her eyes. He wanted to humiliate her about her actions.

"_Oh well, here take my hand, I'll help you get up."_

Hikaru held out an inviting hand with a kind, but small, smile. Rikka took up this offer and smiled cheerfully back.

"_Anyway Rikka, why were you calling for me?"_

"_Oh yeah, now what was it..."_

Hikaru hung his head depressed. He knew that her memory loss and lack of focus will one day get the better of her.

"_Oh, now I remember!"_

"_You see, there's a rumour that we're getting other Guardian, for the Ace spot y'know, he's rumoured to be completely adorable and he's new in the first grade class, you see that's why I thought I gotta tell ya!"_

Hikaru's eyes widened at these facts. Adorable. New. Ace's chair. First grade. This could only mean one thing, _he_ also had one.

"_When will he be introduced to us?"_

"_Dunno, I don't remember..."_

Hikaru stared pitifully at the annoying girl, his head shaking in depression.

"_A new Ace huh?"_

"_Huh? Hikaru, did you say something?"_

"_No, don't worry Rikka."_

The King and Queen of the Guardians stepped into the Royal Garden, the King looked downwards wondering about this sudden announcement.

**Chapter Three**

Sparkling, light blue eyes fluttered open daintily. A bundle of wavy, blonde hair rose from a soft pillow in a sky-blue room, peach blossom trees stretched across the cloudy walls whilst a tall, majestic bed stood obediently in the centre of the room. A small, timid figure sat silently on a mattress layered by hundreds of lace and silk sheets, curling around the tiny figure. It carefully climbed out of the towering bed, staggering down the wooden steps that leaned against the huge structure of the bed. Rugged teddies and glass-eyed, porcelain dolls were scattered around the faint, peachy carpet that circled the little child. Elegant feet tiptoed over small lumps of the clothes of the previous day as the figure slipped on shorts, a shirt and a tie and made it's way down a never-ending spiral of steps to the lounge.

Two, sparkling eyes peeped from the small gap between the door and the wall, scanning the room ahead.

"_How long do you expect me to listen to you!"_

The small, doll-like figure frowned slightly, staring at the two adults centring the echoing room.

"_Don't speak to me like that women! I work very hard for the sake of our name and you give me this little crybaby as a heir!"_

"_Well it's not my fault is it?! I wanted a beautiful child, not some frail, quiet little bundle of blonde hair! She doesn't even look anything like a high class lady, whether or not she's a girl!"_

"_Well I don't want a beautiful girl nor a frail one for that matter! She doesn't even look like a boy! Not to mention her poor athletic ability!"_

"_Ha, like you're one to talk!"_

"_How dare you women, you can't do anything but dance and look pretty can't you!"_

"_I try not to oppose you but you never let me off, you want a boy so bad? Then go ahead and get one. But a boy raised by you will never be a nice one, I'm sure of it."_

The frail figure leaned weakly against the door knob, tears ran against it's pale cheeks. They were a waterfall, splashing down harshly against the wooden floorboards of the room, as the two adults glared sharply at each other. _How noisy_, the tiny figure thought, _I hate noisy people_.

**Chapter Four**

"_Wow, delicious!"_

Rikka grinned smugly at her huge slice of cake, crumbs of cake and stains of cream spread around her peachy cheeks.

"_Rikka, you're making a mess of yourself. Oh, I forgot, you're already one..."_

Hikaru sat calmly on his seat at the Royal Garden's table, his leg on top of the other, sipping his tea quietly as he looked at Rikka.

"_** .RU**!"_

Rikka stood ahead of Hikaru, flames rising furiously as her eyes glowed a demonic red.

"_I'm still older than you y'know Hikaru! Why do you have to be so mean!"_

"_I'm not mean, I'm telling the truth."_

The two kids glared vigorously at each other, electricity sparking between each other like a electric circuit.

Suddenly, the Royal Garden's doors swung open. Five older figures stood at the door, sunlight pouring onto their shoulders. The figures wore the sixth and seventh grade uniforms that gave the figures an atmosphere of incredible respect.

"_Hi Rikka, Hikaru."_

"_Amu-sempai! Rima-sempai! Nagi-sempai! Kukai-sempai! Tadase-sempai!"_

"_Long time no see."_

"_It's been a while."_

"_Yo, Rikka, Hikaru!"_

"_Nice to see you again."_

"_What are you doing here Amu-sempai?"_

"_Well about that..."_

"_WAAAAAAAAAIT!"_

"_Amu-sempai, what's that noise?"_

"_Yaya-sempai, please stop!"_

"_Oh no, don't tell me..."_

"_Amu-sempai, it sounds like..."_

A figure was dashing towards the group at lightning speed whilst another figure dangled behind. The figure wore...a bib?

"_Yaya-sempai, please stop, this is too fast!"_

"_Don't worry, this is the special Kukai Dash! Anyway, we can't miss Amu and the others!"_

"_The what?!"_

"_Come on, FASTERRRR!"_

Finally the two figures stopped suddenly, crashing to the floor.

"_Yaya? Chairman? It's been a long time!" _

"_Amu-chi! Waaaaaah!"_

Yaya lay on the floor, her legs waving furiously in the air as she wailed out in pain.

"_You see what happens when you behave irrationally, Yaya-sempai?"_

"_You're still the same as always Chairman, so responsible."_

"_Oh, erm hello Joker, no wait, I mean Hinamori-san."_

"_Yo, Chairman!"_

"_Hello again Sanjo-san."_

"_The gang is back together again huh."_

The group of Seiyo Academy's finest past and present Guardians stood together proudly, smiling and laughing as one. It was indeed a most joyful sight that was presented to the students of Seiyo Academy.

"_How come you're here of all days, Amu-sempai?"_

"_Aaah, well, Tsukasa-san told us to meet here?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Umm...I don't remember, Rima-chan?"_

"_Amu-chan told us about a new Ace chair that might arrive here with Tsukasa-san."_

"_Is that so...I also heard about the new Ace, he's in Hikaru's class, right Hikaru?"_

"_Mm, I think so..."_

"_What do you mean "I think so...?"_

"_That boy, he looks familiar."_

"_What does he mean Amu-sempai?"_

"_I think he's seen the new boy before, right?_

"_Yes I remember his face that time when my grandfather was creating those X-eggs with Tsukiyomi Ikuto, he was introduced around the building."_

"_Really, so then, he worked with your company?"_

"_Wow, but I wonder why he worked with Easter?"_

"_Well me and Yaya-sempai heard that the new Ace is also a famous company heir like Hikaru, the Tachibana company has been famous for its work all over Europe and Asia."_

"_Woah, he must be so smart!"_

"_He probably is."_

_At a glance, Nagihiko saw a small, timid figure standing beside the Royal Garden entrance, it silently spoke to a tall, smiling figure that was seen to be leading the little bundle of blonde hair into the Royal Garden._

"_Who are those people?"_

"_Ah! Tsukasa-san! Then that must be..."_

"_Good afternoon all of you, my how big you are... this is Rei Tachibana, he will be new the new Ace of the Guardians soon._

_The tiny face peered from behind Tsukasa's strong back. His eyes hid slightly under creamy, blonde bangs as he stared at the strangers. Rei stood shyly at the dazed children, his eyes flickering from each towering figure._

"_Wow, don't you think he looks like..."_

"_Yeah, just like..."_

"_Almost exactly the same as..."_

"_RIMAA?!"_

"_What?"_

"_That boy looks just you Rima-tan!"_

"_No he doesn't! He's a BOY!"_

"_He does look like you Rima-chan, or are you afraid to admit it because he's such a cute boy?"_

"_Sh-shut up Nagihiko!"_

"_But he really looks like you Rima-tan, "the cute duo of Seiyo Academy!"_

"_What did you say Yaya-chan?!"_

Rima stood towering over Yaya with eyes of flickering flames that burned so viciously.

"Hehe, sorry Rima-tan..."

The fragile boy stared intensively at the other kids, he looked like a tiny, frail swan swimming in a pool of ferocious sharks. He then whispered silently.

"Such noisy people, I hate...noisy people."

"Don't worry Rei-kun, these kids are very kind-hearted. They will be able to help you. Especially that Hinamori Amu; she's special, she has a special power within her heart."

"..."

"Rei-kun?"

"Are they really like me, Tsukasa-san?"

"Yes, these kids will help you with your dreams."

"Mmm..."

"Rei-kun..."

Tsukasa patted the tiny boy's head lightly; it was as if was a delicate piece of priceless china, a treasure of which could break in a matter of seconds. Rei could see the surety within Tsukasa's kind,


End file.
